El avatar de fuego
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Colección de pequeños relatos sobre el nuevo avatar de la nación del fuego. Sus aventuras y desventuras en su camino de descubrimiento junto a su siempre querido team Avatar y su fiel y leal Shiitake.
1. Un nuevo Avatar

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El avatar de fuego**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Antes de que me reclamen, estoy escribiendo la continuación de Wildo y de deber de Familia, solo que me di un respiro para publicar esto que ya tenía escrito hace algún tiempo. Tenía la idea de hacer un crossover entre mis dos cosas favoritas, Avatar y Love Live Sunshine._

 _Fue así que surgió esto. Originalmente serían pequeños sketches sobre ilustraciones pero lamentablemente no se pudo concretar aún. Aún así no hay querido dejar esto en el olvido y voy a ir subiendo cada cierto tiempo los pequeños trozos de esta historia._

 _Ojalá les guste aunque sean pequeñitos._

 _De manera general les puedo decir que va sobre Chika y su team Avatar._

— o —

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la casa e incluso se había escuchado a varios cientos de metros. Una gran columna de humo se levantó por los aires y un vapor denso llenaba el ambiente. El olor a chamuscado se podía percibir al estar cerca del lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? —una asombrada y enojada Shima adolescente irrumpió en la sala principal de la casa la cual estaba completamente destruida.

—¡Es culpa de Chika! —de debajo de algunas ruinas carbonizadas emergió la cabeza tiznada con la cabellera humedecida de una pequeña niña de alrededor de unos siete años alzando las manos para mostrarse inocente.

—¡Eso no es cierto Mito-oneechan! —del otro lado de la habitación surgió una segunda figura infantil de alrededor de unos cuatro años con sus ropas de igual manera chamuscadas y mojadas—. ¡Tú empezaste! —la chica de cabellera naranja señaló a su hermana.

—¿Quién me va a decir lo que sucedió? —Shima se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación plausible de todo el desastre provocado por sus traviesas hermanas menores.

Ambas niñas se levantaron sacudiéndose la ropa. Shima pudo percibir los rastros de agua y vapor caliente que no tendrían razón de ser puesto que aquello era un hogar de maestros fuego. Miró a una y luego a otra. Mito se notaba sorprendida a pesar de su molestia y Chika sólo estaba avergonzada con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Chika-chan? —usó un tono suave y comprensivo para ayudar a la menor de las hermanas a hablar.

La joven pelirroja se llevó una mano a la nuca sin encontrar las palabras que necesitaba y sólo atino a sonreír nerviosa.

—Yo… no sé, sólo pasó… —mantuvo su posición apenada pero ahora sosteniendo uno de sus codos con una de sus manos.

—¡Ella usó agua control para repeler mi ataque de fuego! —Mito exclamó señalando a su hermana y el evidente charco de agua esparcido por todo el suelo.

—Chika no pudo haber usado agua control, Mito-chan, ¿diganme la verdad? —endureció un poco su voz, sólo que no demasiado, no daba crédito a aquella aseveración.

—¡Es verdad! —prácticamente gritaron las dos al unísono.

—Si eso es así, ambas están castigadas y deberán limpiar este desastre de inmediato —las regaño—. Saben que está prohibido usar fuego control o agua control o cualquier elemento control dentro de la casa —las dos hermanas asintieron lamentándose amargamente por la tarea que les estaba siendo impuesta—. Será mejor que empiecen de inmediato, mamá está por llegar del trabajo.

Chika y Mito se miraron un momento para enseguida sacar la lengua en un gesto de desagrado y a regañadientes comenzaron a limpiar su desorden.

Shima estaba preocupada, aunque se había mostrado renuente, las evidencias no podía ignorarlas. En cuanto sus hermanas comenzaron a arreglar su desastre, ella salió de la casa para ir a buscar consejo con el sabio del pueblo. Un evento como el uso del agua control en una familia de la nación del fuego no era para ser omitido.

—¿Será posible que…? —pronunció en voz alta tratando de encontrarle una lógica a sus sospechas.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, era posible que un nuevo Avatar estuviera por surgir nuevamente.


	2. Mi primer amigo parte 1

Love Live Sunshine!

El avatar de fuego

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí va otro drabble de esta historia. Ni me culpen si son pequeñitos, pero es que así iba el formato. Se supone que solo iban a describir una escena y ya.

Antes de que mi nota sea más larga que mi historia, les aviso que actualizaré la imagen del fic. Agradezco a Angelita por haberme dejado usar su imagen de Chika como el Avatar.

— o —

Mi primer amigo parte 1

—¡Hola! —una alegre vocecita infantil la saludó asustandola.

Con torpeza dió un paso atrás pero al pisar el blanco suelo su pie se hundió en la nieve y cayó sentada en su trasero. No dolió mucho pues la suave capa de nieve amortiguó su caída limitando el daño a un poco de fría humedad en sus pantalones.

—¡¿Hola?! —dijo entre sorprendida y confundida.

Una niña de cabellera corta y ceniza la miraba con sus profundos y emocionados ojos azules del tono del mar que había cruzado hacía unos días para llegar a esa región en el sur. Tenía una bonita piel ligeramente bronceada por los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en la prístina e inmaculada nieve. Llevaba un grueso abrigo de piel con gorro y unos relucientes pantalones azules a juego con el color de sus ojos. Se podía deducir por el estilo de sus ropas que pertenecía a la tribu agua del sur, el pueblo al que había llegado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —la niña de ojos como el mar la miraba esperando una respuesta—. Yo soy Watanabe You. ¡Yousoro! —hizo un saludo levantando su mano derecha sobre su frente.

—Chi… Takami Chika —tartamudeó pero logró responderle impresionada por su efusiva presentación.

—¡Wow! Tu cabello es de un color que no había visto antes. ¡Es increíble! —la pequeña avanzó hasta Chika tocando los mechones de su cabello castaño rojizo y jugando con la trenza que Lucía en un costado—. La gente aquí no tiene ese color. ¿De donde eres?

La emoción de la niña era contagiosa y pronto se vio emocionada también. Chika no era una niña que se inhibiera fácilmente y se alegró de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de manera sencilla.

—Soy de la Nación del Fuego —se alzó orgullosa mostrando sus típicas vestimentas en tonos rojos y negros y You la miro impresionada.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó—. Yo soy de la ciudad del sur —sacó el pecho orgullosa y le mostró el pequeño emblema de su cinturón que indicaba su pertenencia a la tribu agua del sur—. Soy un futuro maestro agua.

—¡Increible! —Chika admiró su emblema—. ¿Un maestro agua? ¿Prácticas con Kotori-sensei?

—¡Aaahhh! —dijo un poco desinflada—. No, Kotori-sensei sólo entrena a los chicos prodigio, yo aún no logró pasar el exámen para que me admita entre sus aprendices —Chika se compadeció pero enseguida le surgió una idea.

—¿Por qué no entrenamos juntas? —propuso como si esa fuera la solución más obvia.

—¡¿Qué?! —la pequeña You casi gritó con su propuesta—. Pe… pero tú eres de la Nación del Fuego.

—¿Te digo un secreto? —se acercó con complicidad y la otra niña prestó oído—. Soy el nuevo Avatar y estoy aquí para aprender a usar mi agua control —le dijo sonriente.

—¡¿Qué?! —esta vez su infantil voz sonó aún más asombrada con lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¡Fabuloso! ¡Eres el Avatar! ¿Puedes controlar los elementos? —su curiosidad se despertó y Chika se sintió genial por su reacción.

—Bueno… lo que se dice controlar… pues aún no, estoy en entrenamiento —se rascó la nuca tratando de explicarse—. Por eso podemos practicar las dos y así lograr que Kotori-sensei nos enseñe —la tomó de la mano entusiasmada y You asintió correspondiendo en la misma magnitud.

—¡Hagámoslo! —le respondió la niña y ambas brincaron contentas sobre la nieve.

— o —


	3. Mi primer amigo parte 2

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El avatar de fuego**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Viene de nuevo. No diré mucho porque ando desvelada por ver el First Live ayer y traigo unos feels entre de tristeza por lo de Rikyako, de desprecio por los que se ríen de eso y de cariño por el proyecto y sobre todo por las seiyuus. Tal vez me tomé unos días para que estos feels disminuyan._

— o —

 **Mi primer amigo parte 2**

—Papá no va a creer cuando le cuente que conocí al avatar y somos amigos —la niña de cabello castaño decía alegre a su lado—. Tengo que presentarte a papá y a mi mascota.

—¿Ah? ¿Tienes una mascota? —preguntó curiosa—. ¿Cómo es? —quiso saber.

Chika nunca había podido tener una, Mito-oneechan le decía que no podía tener una mascota porque era demasiado descuidada para eso.

—Es un lobomurciélago —dijo orgullosa—. ¿Los conoces? —Chika negó con la cabeza—. Papá dice que son difíciles de domesticar pero yo tengo uno —volvió a repetir orgullosa—. Se llama Yon.

—¡Quiero conocerlo! —exclamó la niña y You tomó su mano para llevarla a su casa y presentarle su querida mascota.

Corrieron por las calles de aquel pequeño y gélido pueblo esquivando los obstáculos que se cruzaban en su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña choza que You presumió como su hogar. Entraron en ella y en el interior, en un rincón había un pequeño animalito durmiendo cómodamente colgado boca abajo de un palo. Se cubría el cuerpo con sus alas de piel que tenían un ligero pelambre azul cobalto. A Chika le pareció una rataraña con alas, pero prefirió no hacer el comentario al ver la cara de emoción de su nueva amiga.

—Es… lindo… —sonrió con curiosidad y se asustó un poco cuando You tomó una garra del animalito despertandolo.

El lobomurciélago bostezo y extendió sus alas dejando ver toda su extensión, a Chika le provocó aún mayor curioso y la reticencia inicial dio paso a su natural manera de ser cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—¡Wow! —exclamó y el animal voló de donde estaba colgado hasta posarse en la espalda de Chika que contuvo un grito al sentir las pequeñas garritas del animal en su espalda— ¡Aahh! ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Le agradas —dijo divertida You que de inmediato fue a ayudarla y se pasó el animalito a su hombro.

Chika lo vio con más detenimiento y le agrado su forma, tenía la cara peluda con un hocico puntiagudo y unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, parecía un pequeño monstruo salido de un cuento de terror como los que Mito-oneechan solía contarle.

—Lo encontré un día mientras acompañaba a papá en uno de sus viajes de caza y lo recogí —ambas le rascaron la barbilla y el animalito se dejó gustoso—. Unos animales lo estaban molestando así que los asusté. Era apenas un bebé cuando lo salvé. Desde entonces está conmigo.

—¡Aww que lindo! —el bichito sacó la lengua lamiendo su dedo y Chika lo encontró especialmente tierno—. Siempre he querido tener mi propia mascota pero no he podido —dijo con un poco de tristeza.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —You quiso darle ánimos—. Eres el nuevo Avatar, tendrás tu propia mascota como todos los avatares anteriores, solo tienes que encontrar al correcto.

Escuchar eso hizo que se le iluminarán los ojos y abrazo a la niña delante suyo con fuerza. You se sonrojo ligeramente pero correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

De pronto recordó algo importante y la separó un poco para decirle lo que acababa de acordarse.

—Chika-chan —dijo en un tono familiar—, dicen que en el monte Benten hay un animal legendario que está dormido y que solo espera la llegada de un amo que sea digno de él —palmeó sus hombros—. Tú eres el Avatar, seguramente tú podrías domarlo y hacerlo tu mascota.

—¡¿Qué?! —brinco emocionada, eso sonaba como una aventura que quería vivir—. ¿Qué clase de animal es? —la otra niña se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, quizás es un dragón o sólo un perroso polar, no lo sé, pero podríamos ir a averiguarlo —propuso y Chika de inmediato aceptó.

—Entonces hagámoslo —agito su mano como cerrando el trato y el pequeño lobomurciélago bostezo antes de regresar a su lugar para seguir durmiendo.


	4. Él es mi papá y ella mi mamá parte 1

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El avatar de fuego**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Sorry por no dejar este en la mañana pero tenía tanto sueño por desvelarme estos días que apenas me dió tiempo de salir al trabajo. Vengo saliendo ya y antes de otra cosa va la actualización._

 _Gracias por los reviews, de miembro hay interacción YouChika pero no sé en el futuro (weno si sé peo no woa decir)._

 _P.D. No me crucifiquen por mezclar a las musas también aquí._

— _o —_

 **Él es mi papá y ella mi mamá parte 1**

Estando en casa de You se puso a curiosear todo lo que había alrededor. La forma de la casa, el estilo y todo lo que había en el interior era tan distinto de lo que conocía que le causa un gran asombro todo lo que veía. Sin embargo Chika se detuvo mirando un grupo de fotografías que estaban enmarcadas en un rincón de la casa. En ella se podían ver a varias personas en su juventud sonriendo felizmente mientras posaban para la cámara.

—¿Ellos quienes son? —preguntó de forma inocente y You se acercó a ella para mirar y poder contestarle.

—Ellos son mis papás —le dijo y señaló a un hombre de cabello castaño y amplia frente que sonreía al lado de otra mujer, él vestía con un traje parecido al de You y ella lo hacía con un traje que por su estilo podría decir que pertenecía al reino Tierra.

—¡Oh! —los miró con detenimiento viendo que You se parecía un poco a ambos—. ¿Los tres viven aquí? ¿Tienes hermanos? —You se rió un poco antes de comenzar a responder.

—No tengo hermanos —le contó y su expresión se volvió un poco triste—. Mi mamá murió poco tiempo después de que yo nací.

—Lo siento… —Chika se sintió apenada por preguntar algo como eso y dejo la foto en su lugar como si fuera algo sagrado y You volvió a reírse.

—No te preocupas —se pegó a su brazo para darle ánimos—, en realidad no es algo tan grave, papá dice que ella no me ha dejado nunca, que volveré a verla de nuevo cuando ella regrese a este mundo y que seguramente la encontraré y seremos las mejores amigas. Así que no estoy triste por eso, más bien ya quiero volver a verla.

El entusiasmo que mostró la niña a su lado la hizo sentirse mejor y otra sonrisa se poso en su rostro. Se le hizo increíble que You pudiera tener esa oportunidad de poder estar con su mamá de nuevo. Aunque una duda se formó ahora en su mente.

—¿Y cómo sabrás que es tu mamá si nunca la conociste? —eso dejó pensando a You que no supo qué responder.

—Tendré que preguntarle a papá sobre eso —se rascó la cabeza—. Vamos a buscarlo para preguntarle.

Antes de que Chika pudiera decir otra cosa, las dos niñas salieron de la choza con la pequeña pelirroja siendo remolcada por su nueva amiga.


End file.
